


The First Time

by MusicPrincess655



Series: A Collection of Solangelo [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nico and Will have sex for the first time. Sequel to my earlier fic Three Days. Rated M for lemons. Boyxboy. One shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is about Nico and Will's first time. It continues from my earlier fic Three Days, two years in the future. It is rated M for a reason. Will be a little PWP and boyxboy. I don't own BoO.

Nico wandered into the infirmary, looking for Will. His shift in the infirmary should be almost over. Rubbing the bridge of his nose to ease his tension headache, he flopped into a chair to wait for Will.

Annabeth and Percy were back from Camp Jupiter for their first visit since they had left a year ago. Now eighteen and both about to start college, they had been happy to see the camp where they grew up and spend most of their summer there. Annabeth, who had been appalled last year when she found out that Nico had never been to a real school and, therefore, didn't have the best grasp on spelling, math, history, science…the list could go on. She had spent her last year at Camp Half-Blood giving him a crash course in…well, pretty much everything. She had continued some of that this week, and although Nico really appreciated it and genuinely liked some of the things she was teaching him, she was starting to give him a headache. After all, what sixteen year old wants to spend his summer learning?

Nico needed a hug. He needed Will Solace more. Will was starting college soon, too, and Nico knew he wouldn't see his boyfriend much during the year. He was preparing himself for spending most of his days missing Will. The two were practically inseparable.

A blonde head poked through the door.

"Waiting for someone, angel?" Will asked, blue eyes laughing. Nico smiled and stood up, hugging him. Will kissed him on top of his head. For the entire time they had known each other, Will had been around a head taller than him. Nico pretended to be annoyed by this, but he really didn't mind. Will looked down at him.

"Rough day?" he asked.

"Kind of," Nico laughed. "I love Annabeth, but when she gets a project in her head, she can be a little exhausting to be around. Come to think of it, Percy's the same way. You know, I heard he was getting into some environmental activism out in California. I don't know they can always be together and not wear each other out."

"They are very special people," Will agreed. "I, however, prefer someone who takes time to enjoy the finer things in life."

"Oh, really? Is that what I do, sunshine?" Nico teased.

"Something like that," Will said, giving Nico a quick kiss on the lips. He moved his hands up to the base of Nico's skull.

"No wonder you have a headache, angel," Will furrowed his brow as Nico groaned, tilting his head so Will could get better access. "These knots are ridiculous."

Nico made some noise of agreement, too blissed out to answer. Will sighed.

"I should probably finish this, your neck is so tight," he said. "Let's go back to your cabin. Mind if I sleep over?"

"Do I ever?" Nico asked.

"I don't know, rumors have been going around camp. Maybe we should be more discreet," Will said with a smile that let Nico know he didn't really mind.

"Does it bother you to date someone younger than you?" Nico asked. This had been on his mind for a while.

"Angel, you're only two years younger than me," Will replied. "It's not like I'm robbing the cradle or anything."

Objectively, Nico knew this was true. He really wasn't that much younger than Will in the grand scheme of things. But since Will was going to college next year and Nico would be stuck at camp, relying on Annabeth for any sort of school, the age gap felt larger.

Will slept over at the Hades cabin most nights. And he was right, there were definitely rumors around camp about what the two boys were up to. Sometimes, Nico still had nightmares, and he liked for Will to be there when he woke up screaming. Chiron hadn't gotten around to updating the rule about girls and boys not being allowed in cabins alone to include Nico and Will.

Nothing every really happened, unless you counted the heavy makeout sessions. Nico and Will hadn't actually had sex. That was another reason Nico was starting to worry about their ages. Will was eighteen. Maybe he was starting to want…more. Nico wasn't sure if, at sixteen, he was ready to give more. A lot of the time, he thought he wanted to, but he wasn't sure.

As they stepped into the cabin, Will wrapped his arms around Nico from behind. Nico leaned back into Will's warmth.

"Go sit on the bed," Will told him. "I want to finish massaging your neck."

Nico did as Will said, sitting down as Will arranged himself behind him. Nico leaned his head forward as Will kneaded his hands into his neck, groaning occasionally as Will hit tender spots. It felt so good to have the muscles in his neck worked out, especially since he hadn't realized how sore he really was. Will worked his way down Nico's neck to his collar.

"Can you take your shirt off?" Will asked. "It feels like your whole trapezius is tight."

"Look at you with your medical words, sunshine," Nico said as he threw his shirt on the floor. His tension headache was completely gone, and he could feel his shoulders relaxing and dropping. Will was good at this.

"I want to be a doctor, angel, I thought it was a good idea to learn a little about it," Will replied.

"You already have healing powers, why do you want to be a doctor?" Nico asked, hissing through his teeth as Will hit a particularly sensitive knot. This was the first Nico had heard of Will's plans.

"Well, there's a lot of stuff doctors know about the body that I don't," Will said, matter-of-fact. He was working down Nico's back. His hands were big enough that he could wrap his fingers around Nico's sides while his thumbs worked the muscles close to Nico's spine. His hands were warm on Nico's back, and Nico thought the warmth was helping as much as the kneading. Nico's whole body was starting to feel like gelatin, and he started to pitch forward, almost without realizing it. Will caught him.

"Easy there, angel," Will laughed. Nico leaned back against Will's chest as Will wrapped his arms around Nico's waist. He kissed the side of Nico's neck, making Nico shiver. Nico wanted more, he just wasn't sure how to ask for it. Really, he was out of his depth here. But Will wouldn't laugh at him.

"Will," Nico said, turning around. He ended up kneeling between Will's knees. Piercing blue eyes almost stopped him in his tracks. Nico almost lost his nerve. Now or never. "Do you think…th-that we should…doyouwanttohavesex?" he got out in one breath, dropping his eyes. Will froze.

"Are you asking because you want to, or because you think I want you to?" Will asked, his voice a whisper.

"I…I want to," Nico stammered. He still couldn't look Will in the eyes. "I thought…maybe you did too. Was I wrong? Do you not want to?"

"Angel, you're shaking."

"Shut up, sunshine," Nico said. He could feel tears forming in his eyes and his cheeks flushing red.

"Is this why you were asking me about the age difference earlier?" Will asked.

"Maybe a little," Nico admitted.

"Nico, you don't have to force yourself to do anything just because you feel like you have to keep up with me," Will told him. "If you don't want to have sex, then we don't have to have sex. If you don't want to touch each other, then we don't have to do that. If you don't want to do anything more than hug for the rest of our lives, then that's okay, too."

"So are you saying you don't want to?" Nico asked.

"Honestly, I'm trying really hard not to in case you aren't sure," Will admitted. Nico finally gathered the courage to look up. Will's face was flushed and his eyes were bright, and he had his arms around Nico. Nico took a deep calming breath, and said without a hitch in his voice,

"I want to have sex."

"Okay then. How far do you want to go?" Will asked. Nico felt some of his panic return. He had no idea what he was doing here.

"Angel, it's okay," Will said. He could read Nico's face really well at this point. "Look, you don't have any…supplies here, do you?"

"Supplies? Should I?" Nico asked.

"It's fine, I just wanted to make sure," Will reassured him. "Wait here for a second, I'll be right back."

"Wait, Will, don't leave…" But Will was already out the door. Nico sat frozen for a minute before he sprang into action. He wasn't entirely sure what he was supposed to be doing right now. He sprinted to the bathroom and scrubbed his teeth furiously. He ripped a brush through his hair, keeping an ear out for Will. He looked at himself in the mirror. Should he try to cover up his scars? No, Will didn't mind those. He frantically rubbed some deodorant on as he heard Will's footsteps on the porch. He flung himself onto the bed as Will opened the door, trying not to look like he was panicking.

"You haven't been freaking out while I was gone, have you?" Will asked.

"No."

"Liar."

Will put down the things he was carrying. Nico looked on in interest.

"Condoms," Will told him, "and lube. By no means do we have to do anything requiring these, but I thought it would be smart to have them just in case."

"Will, I…I do want to go on, but I don't know what to do," Nico said, finally voicing his concerns.

"I can show you," Will said. "At least, I can show you what I know. It's not like I really have any more experience than you here. But we're going to start slow, and we're going to move on only when you want to and not a minute before. Okay?"

"Okay."

Will wrapped his arms around Nico, and tilted Nico's head up to meet his lips. Nico relaxed as he started kissing Will. This was just kissing. He had kissed Will Solace plenty of times before. Will pulled him onto the bed so that they were on their sides, facing each other. Nico ran his hand up and down Will's back, sneaking his hands under Will's shirt, feeling shy. Will pulled his shirt off and threw it to the floor. Nico stared a little. It wasn't like he had never seen Will shirtless before, but he could never get over how beautiful Will was.

They kept kissing. Nico felt completely comfortable now. This at least he understood. Will kissed along his jaw and up his neck, biting his ear. Nico gasped as his hips jerked involuntarily. Will trailed one hand down Nico's back and slipped it into the back pocket of his jeans, cupping his ass. He paused for a minute, as if to ask "Is this okay?" Nico nodded and pulled Will's head back to his neck.

Nico started feeling warmer as Will started gently grinding on him. He hadn't expected it to feel so good. He tried to move as Will did, and found that it wasn't such a strange movement. He wiggled harder against Will, and Will responded, kissing him more fiercely. Suddenly, Will sat up.

"Do you want to try something?" Will asked.

"Sure," Nico said. He didn't feel panic anymore. He trusted Will.

"Sit on the edge of the bed," Will told him. Nico swung his legs off the side, facing Will. Will kissed him before sliding down to his knees. He started unbuttoning Nico's jeans. Nico bit his lip as he felt a blush rise in his cheeks.

"Stop me if you want to," Will said, pulling his pants to the floor. Nico turned even redder. This was the first time he had been naked in front of Will.

Nico didn't stop him.

He gasped as he felt Will's breath an instant before Will's mouth wrapped around him and began to move. When he felt Will start to use his tongue, he thought he would lose his mind right then and there. He felt heat pooling in his stomach that burst across his body as he came in Will's mouth. He fell back against the bed, shaking.

"Was that okay?" Will asked. Nico could just nod, his chest heaving.

"What about you?" Nico asked.

"This is about you, angel," Will replied.

"No, sunshine, it's about both of us." Nico stood and reached up to kiss Will. He was proud that his knees only shook a little. He reached down to unbutton Will's jeans and reach a cautious hand into his boxers. Will gasped as Nico wrapped his hand around him and began to move it up and down. Nico thought about going down to use his mouth like Will had, but he had another idea.

"Will," he asked. "What are the condoms and lube for?"

He was pleased by the brief pause before Will was able to answer.

"Do you want me to show you?" Will asked. Nico nodded. "Then get on the bed."

Nico climbed onto the bed and turned around. Will had pulled his pants all the way off and put one of the condoms on. He turned around with the bottle of lube in his hand. Nico waited with bated breath.

"Get on your hands and knees," Will told him. Nico did as he was told, suddenly nervous because he couldn't see what was happening. He felt Will kneeling behind him, and gasped as he felt Will kissing down his spine. He started moaning as Will wrapped one hand around him and began to jerk him off.

"Are you ready for this?" Will asked, moving his hand away and back behind Nico.

"Yes."

Nico heard Will squirt some lube into his hand and rub it against his entrance. It should have been uncomfortable, but it wasn't. Will pushed one finger into Nico. Nico jumped.

"Am I hurting you?" Will asked, moving his finger gently.

"Yes, but…don't stop," Nico gasped. Will kept moving his finger until it didn't hurt Nico anymore. Then he inserted another finger, and Nico moaned. Will began to piston his fingers in and out, and Nico started to pant. It was a good thing Will had wrapped his other arm around Nico's chest, because that was all that was holding him up.

"Do you want to go all the way?" Will asked. Nico looked over his shoulder. Will was flushed, bright eyes boring into Nico's dark ones. Nico nodded, and turned his head back to the front. Will pulled his fingers out and Nico could feel him lining himself up. Will pressed himself against his entrance, and he felt a sudden thrill of fear and ecstasy. Then Will pushed in all the way. Will's fingers hadn't come close to preparing Nico to how it felt to have Will inside of him.

Then Will moved. Nico's moans were starting to sound like cries, and they were getting louder. He realized that he was almost screaming, but he didn't care. Will dropped the arm that was supporting his chest down to hold his hand. With his other hand, Will brushed Nico's bangs back and gently grabbed the hair there, pulling Nico's head up. Nico felt a few tears of joy slide down his cheeks as Will kissed his neck and shoulder, occasionally biting down.

Will trailed the hand that had been holding Nico's hand down his chest and grabbed him, sliding his hand up and down. The two sensations combined were too much for Nico, and he came with a scream. Will shook a few moments later as he came deep within Nico. They lay beside each other, Will absently stroking his hand up and down Nico's spine.

"So that was okay? You were ready for that?" Will asked. Nico snorted.

"Obviously, sunshine," Nico replied, too tired to put much sarcasm behind it.

"I love you," Will said. Nico jumped. It wasn't the first time Will had said that, but somehow, after they had just had sex for the first time, it seemed to mean a whole lot more. Nico propped himself up on his elbow to look down into Will's face.

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Because consent is fun, kids. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
